vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125196-legendary-quests
Content ---- ---- Not quite as large, but there is always Jabbithole, which is a great database. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I can't say I liked the GW2 legendary weapon progress. I managed to get lucky with a random Dawn that popped out of chucking some stuff from a night of guild events, and I'm sort of a hoarder when it comes to mats so I had the karma I needed and a fair chunk of the T6 mats, but even like that it took a whole month of doing nothing but Frostgorge Sound champion circuit to get the rest of the mats and the money to fill in the gaps. I can't even imagine it for those who want the money to BUY the precursor. So... I can't say GW2 has a particularly good system either. Making money does not feel rewarding and/or special. I can't say much about WoW's stuff, though I observed people working on Val'Anyr out of Ulduar and Shadowmourne in ICC. It was a lengthy process but at least at the time it did result in sort of an epic ongoing feel. I don't know how they do it nowadays. One thing that GW2 did with legendaries that WAS cool is that they are sort of always relevant due to no gear grind, and the ability they added to change its stat layout. My son, just for giggles, worked on the Shadowmourne legendary for his death knight and ... it's a cool achievement and all, but the weapon doesn't scale, and you can't use it for the skin for anything else. Thus... having to just keep it in the bank and wear it occasionally seems pretty dull. | |} ---- ---- Personally, I would like it just to be cosmetic. Ha, maybe it shouldn't even be a weapon, maybe we can work for a mount. | |} ---- ---- FFXIV zodiac weapons were/are just slightly below the ilvl of the weapon drops from the final boss of . When a new raid tier released, the weapons also got an additional path to upgrade. I personally never touched it because the atma/etc grind was ridiculous and as a raider in that game, I felt pretty comfortable using either the token upgraded weapon or just getting the drop off the last boss, but it was a good alternative for people and let non-Coil raiders progress. It also looks pretty cool. | |} ---- ---- What? A way for non-raiders to progress in the end-game without requiring raiding? MADNESS! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- None of this, please. I hate forced solo content in MMOs. If I wanna play with my partner, let me dang play with him. | |} ---- No one is forcing you. If you are running group content already you likely have the equally powerful dungeon purples anyway, never mind if you are raiding. This was suggested for people who do like to do challenging solo stuff and want an alternative to group content. If I'd follow your example I'd complain about having to PvP to get AMP and ability points. After all, it's a bit of a kick in the balls to get that Eldan glove drop in a dungeon and then finding out you have to raid to get 2 of the imbuements, even if they are for the first two bosses. My suggestion addresses that. | |} ---- But I don't raid, and I don't do dungeons all the time. Only just this past weekend did I finally do my first veteran dungeons, and I largely just play with my husband. My gear isn't nearly as awesome as you think it is. Besides, this is a freaking MMO. Putting forced solo content in it is ridiculous. Make it scale-able so that it can be completed solo is fine, but telling people they can't play with their friends if they want to do X is silly. | |} ---- To be perfectly honest, you should complain that you have to PvP to get AMP and ability points. Why do you think that's acceptable? | |} ---- But you don't have to. | |} ---- ---- dont worry, if its the case and the population stay healthy we maybe see some futured rallyed dungeons and adventures with big prizes at the end | |} ---- Similarly, this imbuement quest I described is something you do not have to do if you don't enjoy solo content. Adding some solo content that's challenging isn't invalidating the whole MMO premise. | |} ---- ---- It is also MUCH harder to do in a non trivial way. And where do you get "forced"? | |} ---- Here. I do not like features in MMOs that forcibly separate you from other players. | |} ---- Ah, ok. I thought you meant forced to run the (solo) content to be competitive in {PvE|PvP|housing|customs|whatever}. Which it isn't. I'm ok with you objecting to have content in the game you don't like (solo content). I feel the same with some of the PvP stuff, though I'm ok with letting people have their cake, as long as it's no skin off of me. ... Which is arguably is with the speed of getting AMP and ability points in PvP, but ok, whatever. | |} ---- ----